


The Big Gay: a tale of prunes

by ibolya



Category: My friend lmao
Genre: College AU, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibolya/pseuds/ibolya
Summary: I'm making this as a birthday gift to one of my buds :-) I told her I'd write her a terribly cliché and cringy fanfiction





	1. The Beginning of The Gay

It was a chilly winter morning as Kate's breath formed in tiny puffs. "Ready?" She asked.  
"Yeah, just hold on a second"  
Sidney huffed as she grabbed her scarf off the coatrack, promptly swinging the door behind the two shut.  
The two then proceeded on their routinely Saturday morning coffee run, or more of a walk, and chatted quietly with one another about small weekly adventures, usually involving Kate's cat.  
"-and then she fell in the tub!" Kate cried out in laughter, almost spilling her coffee. Still giggling, the two watched the passerby outside of the coffee shop window, and the almost still life quality it all had, with each person making their way out with friends, to watch a movie, and absorbed in their own little worlds.  
"It's really beautiful, isn't it" Kate whispered, her hand brushing Sidney's with a small blush. Sidney, red in the face, couldn't help but observe the deep dimples framing her cheeks, and the way her golden hair fell like a waterfall of jewels. She quickly dismissed the thought, telling herself that Kate was her friend and nothing else.  
Her hands, trembling slightly, grasped for some of the sugar on the middle of the table, finding something to fiddle with.  
"I thought you didn't like sugar in your coffee?" Kate asked, confused at Sidney's sudden behaviour.  
Feeling the heat rising furthermore in her face Sidney quickly tossed the packet back into the tiny metal basket, trying to find the words to explain what had been going through her mind in a way that made sense. "I was just- I was just fiddling around..I dunno... I've never actually looked at what's on the packets"  
Kate let out a snort and cracked a wide grin "You know Sidney, I'm not even gonna ask" she said while kicking her feet back and forth, finishing off the last of her coffee. "Are you ready to head back?" Sidney asked her as she threw her cup out, striding back to the table. "Yeah, you?" Kate answered, following after her.

With that, the door to the café swung back open, exposing the two young girls to the crisp air. The two returned to their dorm room in a comfortable silence, while the snowfall steadily got heavier. 

Upon arrival to their rooms, Sidney, tossing her jacket on the counter, threw herself onto the couch of the common room. "Jesus it's good to be somewhere warm again" she groaned, splaying herself onto the comfy cushions.  
"Yeah no kidding," Kate agreed as she fumbled with her many layers "I think I'll go take a quick hot shower to warm up" she added, hoping slightly it would catch Sidney's attention. "Yeah you do that" she replied, monotone as she was focused on what the flickering screen of the TV before her had to show. 

Kate, a bit unimpressed at Sidney's disinterest in her, decided to brush off her feelings as merely her jealousy as a close friend. She fetched her favourite silk pajamas from her drawer and made her way into their shared bathroom. The college they were going to was quite prestigious, and offered a very good deal to their students, and since Kate and Sidney brought pleasing marks in all their classes, they had the luxury of a larger residence, with a large bathroom filled with a brand new sink, tub, toilet and shower. Luckily, it was nearing the holidays, and most of their midterms had passed, so the workload wasn't too heavy. Kate found herself continually thinking about that morning at the café. Why had Sidney been so flustered? Why had her face been so red? Kate had tried to brush her hand against hers but Sidney seemed very distraught after it. Had she been seeing someone else? Why was she acting the way she was? "You're being ridiculous" she told herself as she stripped down in front of the mirror and looked herself in the eyes. Sidney was her friend, nothing more, it wouldn't even matter if she was seeing someone else. Why would she care? Kate reassured herself that it was totally normal for her to care about her friend, yet as she got in the shower and felt the water hit her skin, she found herself thinking once again of her blue eyes and soft pink lips, and felt a tingling sensation deep within her. Now that she had thought about it, Sidney had been acting much closer to her. Maybe..-  
Kate's last thought was cut short when she felt a sharp pang in her foot, and the whole world went ajar.  
"SHIT!" She cried out, curled on the stone shower floor. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had knocked one of the soap bars off the side ledge, which caused her to slip and hit her ankle in the bottom of the shower door. Damnit, damnit" she cussed silently to herself as she tried to readjust herself. She heard a knock from outside the door.  
"Hey you alright? Heard a bang." She could hear Sidney's voice through the door.  
"Ughh...yeah I-I think so" Kate mumbled in pain, lifting her hand from her foot to reveal a large bruise forming on her ankle. "You need any help?" She heard the voice again.  
"Um-I uh- I don't know if I can get up. I fell and twisted my ankle kinda bad." Kate replied, still grasping her sore ankle, trying to alleviate the pain.  
She heard the door creak open slightly. "You want me to get you a towel?" She heard Sidney's voice, but couldn't distinguish her face as the steam from the shower had filled the room. "Yeah that's be great, thanks" Kate shyly mumbled to herself, embarrassed about the situation. As she lay on the ground, she felt a soft and dry towel get tossed onto her front, and saw Sidney sheepishly standing there, avoiding eye contact. Kate quickly wrapped herself with the towel and attempted to prop herself back up.  
"Holy shit, that thing looks nasty" Sidney exclaimed, looking at the bruise that had formed on Kate's ankle. "Here, it's cool I can help" she quickly added in, grabbing Kate's arm and helping her rebalance herself. "Tha-" Kate started but then was cut off as she slipped again, trying to get out of the shower, but this time regaining her balance quickly, Sidney had grabbed her and the two stood there pushed against each other, with Kate's towel now fallen to her waist. Sidney felt herself turn bright red as she felt Kate's nipples press against her, and quickly turned around, while Kate could feel her heart pounding in her ears. She quickly grasped for her towel and covered herself, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, and that same tingling feeling again. "I uh- when you get changed we can put some ice on that. Don't want it to get swollen" Sidney quickly stuttered as she left the bathroom. As she shut the door behind her she felt her heart pounding blood through her veins like crazy. Kate had been there, right before her, God she was ON her with her bare skin, touching her own. She had felt her nipples pressing through Sidney's shirt, and her face had been mere inches from her own.  
This was incredulous, Why was Sidney overreacting so much? She had literally shared a dorm with Kate for a year now, and had known her long before then. But she'd never seen her...not like that....  
She found herself gushing over what she had just witnessed, and felt her gut doing flips, but they weren't sickening flips, they felt good.  
"So um...is there some ice?" Kate peeped, opening the bathroom door, now clad in her pajamas.  
"Yeah..yeah" Sidney replied without much thought. She found her eyes wandering over Kate's pajamas, hungry to see what she had seen before, eyeing every fold and crease that fit her body perfectly.  
"Sidney?" Kate's voice snapped her out of a feverish fantasy.  
"Ice. Ice. I'm getting the ice" Sidney said, flustered as she spun around.  
"Sidney?"  
"Yeah I'm getting it"  
"It's in your hand."  
"Oh"  
Sidney stood there, dumbfounded as she realized what she had been looking for was already in her hands.  
She felt a wave of relief wash over her as Kate giggled at her behaviour, and the nervous feeling was replaced by her heart fluttering.  
Kate lied down on the sofa, gingerly placing her ankle onto the cushion. Sidney stumbled over, and delicately placed the ice pack onto her foot.  
Kate hissed in pain as the cold surface touched her skin. "Do you want me to take it off?" Sidney asked, in almost a whisper.  
"What?...No...No it's okay" Kate replied with a small smile. While Sidney held the ice on her bruise, Kate couldn't help but study the girl before her. Her eyebrows were closely knitted together in concern (it made her look really cute) and she was being so delicate with Kate's ankle, not wanting to make it any more sore. She was being so gentle, Kate thought to herself. She's acting so different than the way se does around others. Kate felt her chest warming at the thought that her friend was close enough to her to open up her softer and more emotional side. Her friend....was Sidney just her friend? Kate suddenly felt her mind gushing with all sorts of different thoughts. Sidney hadn't been in a relationship since the two had been friends.....and they'd only grown closer over the years. Why had she been questioning their relationship so much lately? Why was she feeling this way? What was the tingling feeling she felt back in the bathroom? What if...what if Sidney had been the one who's towel had fallen off...? Kate felt herself blushing deeply at the thought, but quickly corrected herself. Sidney was her friend, it was absolutely disgusting of her to think that way. What was wrong with her? Kate pushed it to the back of her head.  
"Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" Sidney asked, concerned. "You looked a little red.."  
"Yeah I'm okay...thanks..I really appreciate it" Kate smiled sheepishly, and moved her hands over Sidney's. "I can hold it for myself, it's okay."  
For a split second Sidney's hand wavered there, touching Kate's, not wanting to move.  
As her eyes scanned up Kate's body and met her eyes, she quickly pulled her hand back and looked away.  
"It's getting pretty late" Sidney said, looking at the time on the television. "You should get some rest. The bruise should heal up pretty quickly, just be more careful alright? I can't have you falling on every piece of soap" She laughed. "Don't worry I won't" Kate said, playfully nudging her. "G'night man" Sidney said, giving her a grin and opening her bedroom door. "G'night Sid" Kate replied, shutting the TV off, and going into her own respective bedroom. Heaving a deep sigh after watching the blond hair disappear behind the opposite door, Sidney threw herself down onto her bed, rolling over to her side and fell asleep almost immediately, unable to resist the fatigue that just washed over her.


	2. Christmas SpecialTM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gettin spicy with the eggnog  
> this isn't actually canon to the rest of the story but yknow

Various artists blared through the speakers, all playing to the same tune. It was, so to say, the best time of the year, or as most call it, Christmas.  
Sidney had stayed behind on campus, as exams were over and she was only going to meet her parents during the second week of break. She wanted to explore the surrounding area as she had been so busy with the first couple months. Kate had insisted on staying behind with her, to keep her company.  
The two were relaxing together on a park bench in the local town square, bundled up in many layers as the snow fell heavily but slowly.  
"So...what are you planning for Christmas Eve?" Kate asked through chattering teeth.  
"I don't really know...All of our friends are back in their hometowns with family, so there aren't gonna be any parties. I hadn't thought about it yet." Sidney replied.  
"Hadn't thought about it?!" Kate laughed "Christmas Eve is tonight!"  
She exclaimed.  
"Yeah yeah, we'll get to that when it comes around" Sidney brushed it off with a smirk.  
"Maybe..." Kate found herself trailing off as she met the other girl's blue eyes.  
"We could try something different" she suggested.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like..a night in. You know, just relax, we can watch some horribly cheesy Christmas movies" she giggled "And drink tons of eggnog"  
Sidney pondered about it for a moment. A night alone with Kate...watching movies...and maybe...more? She could definitely roll with that..  
"Yeah that sounds really nice. Let's do it" She smiled warmly at Kate.  
The two could feel butterflies in their stomachs, each for their own reasons. Sidney grasped Kate's hand for a moment "Hey, let's go and get some eggnog then. We can grab some more stuff along the way"  
Kate, a blush developing on her cheeks, followed after Sidney, with a mind swamped with what could happen that night. 

"You know, I got you a really good Christmas present" Kate cooed as the two walked down a supermarket aisle.  
"Really?" Sidney smirked. "And what is that?"  
"Jokes on you, it's nothing, I totally forgot" Kate laughed.  
"Damn that's good cause I sure as hell forgot yours" Sidney said with a wide grin.  
The two left the grocery store giggling in delight over snarky remarks and witty jokes, with bags filled with eggnog, mistletoe, ornaments and cookies.

"It's finally finished!" Sidney sighed in relief, standing proudly before their little Christmas tree, adorned in many glittery lights, globes, and shimmering tinsel. "Took you long enough" Kate mumbled to herself, laughing.  
"You don't understand! Okay? You haven't tried putting this damn tinsel on! You didn't even help with it you just laughed at me"  
Kate just laughed even harder, her smile wide with defined dimples.  
"So..it's getting pretty late. Think little Kate needs to go to bed early?" Sidney teased. "Oh shut up, I have stayed up much later, it's still only 8:00 pm" Kate defended herself, pining the mistletoe to the wooden board in the doorway.  
"Yeah alright" Sidney replied sarcastically, and casually strutted over to Kate, a grin on her face.  
"Sidney"  
"Yeah?"  
"umm..."  
"What?"  
"Up."  
"What?"  
"Above us."  
Sidney noticed the mistletoe the two were now standing underneath. They both remained in an awkward silence, neither of them wanting to move, with a blush creeping over their faces.  
"Well...I mean...it's kind of a tradition..you know" Sidney began, her voice trailing off as Kate's face got closer to her own.  
"Yeah...wouldn't want..to ruin it"  
Kate finished in a low mumble as their lips met one another. It started out a soft peck, but quickly morphed into a heated melding of the two's mouthes. Neither wanted to let go, their arms wrapping and pulling at one another. "I've wanted this for so long" Sidney said in between heated breaths. "Oh God, me too" Kate replied, pulling Sidney even closer to her. Kate began to move her kisses down Sidney's neck, kissing, sucking and biting at the tender skin, eliciting soft moans from the other girl. She fidgeted with her shirt and turned to look at the kitchen counter.  
"Maybe...eggnog...can wait till later..?" She suggested.  
"I'm sure it can" Sidney replied in heavy breaths, the same grin coming onto her face. Kate excitedly grabbed her hand pulling the two into her bedroom.  
She quickly pushed the door shut behind her, pushing Sidney down onto the bed. "I'm going to make you feel so good." She purred in a low voice, nipping at her ears and tracing her fingers along her breasts. "I thought you said you didn't get me a Christmas present" Sidney smirked, pulling the blonde onto her lap, but quickly gasped as Kate slipped her hands up her shirt and started to slowly massage her chest. "Kate..." Sidney said in a hushed whisper. In one swift motion, Kate pulled Sidney's shirt over her head, un clipping her bra and tossing it aside. She worked her mouth down to her collarbones, and gently brushed her fingers against Sidney's nipples. "Kate..come on..don't do this" Sidney groaned in heated gasps, feeling herself getting hot.  
Kate smirked, and continued her work, now rubbing and playing with the hard nipples, and flicking them with her tongue. "Does it feel good?" She purred. The question resulted in moans that steadily grew louder, a fairly obvious answer. The two felt their muscles loosen and meld together, as if they had done this a million times before. Kate started to suck on the other girl's nipples, grabbing her thighs and rubbing her lips and grinding against her clit through her pants. She could feel the crotch of her pants getting progressively warmer and damper. "Someone's excited" She grinned. "Oh shut up-" Sidney snapped, her face a deep red. Kate undid her pants, sliding them off along with her panties, to reveal a completely exposed Sidney. "Here" she said "I'll take mine off too" She quickly slipped her top and bottoms off, pressing her heated body against Sidney's. She started to kiss her again, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Kate started to slowly stroke Sidney's slit, teasing her lips, and pressing her clit through them. She gently parted the slippery folds, sliding her fingers around her clit and teasing her, resulting in multiple moans and whimpers. "Mm someone's wet.." Kate rumbled in a low whisper into Sidney's ear, her voice melting and crackling like an open fire. "Kate..it feels so good...please..don't stop..oh god-" Sidney moaned, her body craving all the attention it wanted. Kate began sucking on her neck once again, playfully rubbing and swirling her clit around her fingers. Sidney's moans got louder, and she could feel herself dripping onto the bed. Kate slid her finger into her entrance slowly, working her way in and beginning to slowly pump in and out. "Does that feel okay?" She asked softly. "Jesus Christ yes it does hurry the fuck up I'm gonna scream" Sidney blurted, her legs shaking in excitement. "Mm alright..if you say so" Kate replied, speeding up the pace of her fingers. She proceeded to slip in another finger, resulting in even louder moans, and moved her head down to give her nipples attention once more. "Oh my god Kate-I think-I'm-" Sidney was cut off by her own moans, and could feel her entire body tingling in pleasure. Her face felt numb, but in a good way, and she could feel her nipples and clit tingling in a feeling that could be described as the buzzing of a bee. She could feel herself building up, and through heavier and heavier breaths and moans, she felt herself about to climax. At this exact moment, Kate pulled her fingers out in a swift motion.  
"Wha-What are you doing? Why did you stop?" Sidney exclaimed.  
"Oh I'm not done with you yet" Kaye smirked as she slid her face down in between Sidney's thighs. Sidney felt herself exploding on the inside, pleasure and desire controlling her body. Kate began to slowly trace Sidney's lips with her tongue, flicking her clit and playing with it. "Oh my god Kate.." Sidney moaned as she weaved her fingers in Kate's golden hair, pushing her face closer. Kate started to move faster, sucking and licking at the small hardened nub with great rhythm, and sliding her tongue in and out of her entrance, dripping all over her lips. She decided to give her clit extra attention and focused on sucking and licking it alone, and then slid her fingers back in, starting to pump once again. By this time, Sidney's face was deep red, her head thrown back and clawing at the sheets, while she moaned and yelled Kate's name. "God. God it feels so good. Oh my ggodd" Sidney stuttered, not even fully able to compute all of the simulation.  
She felt herself tingling again, and building up, and she tightly grasped at Kate's hair, bucking her thighs into her face, barely able to grasp for breath. With a loud moan she released herself, cumming all over Kate's fingers and chin, who slowly licked off every last drop, leaving gentle kisses on her lips and the inside of her thighs. She made her way back up her stomach to her face, gently stroking her cheek and cupping it into her own hands, sucking the remaining cum off her fingers. "So..did you like your present?" She purred happily. "Holy....I can't even describe....the best thing..." Sidney moaned in pleasure, her eyes drooping from the tiredness that was now enveloping her once crazed body. She felt warm and fuzzy, as Kate wrapped her body around hers, pulling her close to her warmth. "I love you so much" she whispered into Sidney's ear, leaving soft kisses on her neck. "I love you too" Sidney sighed, looking at the beautiful girl and wondering how she had become so lucky. The two, wrapped in each other's arms and legs, fell asleep together peacefully. And yes, the eggnog was rotten in the morning. They forgot to put it back in the fridge.


	3. 91 and she still on the damn throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awwwww yeaaaaaaaah

The strong smell of clothing hung heavy in the air as Sidney sifted through the racks of clothes. She had decided to treat herself to a day of shopping after spring was finally coming round, and she could be on break. After hearing about this enormous thrift store, she decided she had to go and explore it herself, and at great dismay, Kate was too busy with upcoming projects to be able to come with.

Approaching the jacket section, she spotted a bulky but brand new leather one at the end of the aisle. Making a beeline for it, she grasped it, and after having a quick look, deemed it worthy of getting shoved into her cart. After a good half hour had passed, she decided it'd be best to go try on what she had selected so far. 

When she reached the changing rooms, they were already all occupied. Mid-sigh, she noticed the one at the far end was open a tiny bit. "God bless this dam store" she muttered under her breath, slipping into the changing room; they were very well off for a thrift store, it was a pretty spacious room, and you could tell it had been renovated recently.  
"Um..excuse me..?" She heard a feeble voice behind her, shaking but still confident, and felt her stomach drop. She had stepped into a damn changing room that was in use.

Afraid of what she'd see, she turned every so slowly to see a gorgeous woman. With long wavy hair, thick and healthy, framing her flickering eyes, and a face that screamed authority and elegance. Despite the horridly awkward situation, she still held a regal poise about her, and looked as if she was ready to snap.  
She had been in the middle of undressing, a beautifully laced bra cupping her breasts and panties that looked more expensive than Sidney's college education, slightly askew from the tug of her pants, presumably from when she took them off, that were now on the floor.  
"Oh my-go-so-I'm-so sorry-sosorry-shit" Sidney felt the heat rising in her face and wanted to scream.  
"Could you please get out? It's fine really, I know this is terribly awkward but I understand" The woman said in a soothing yet stern voice.  
"Ye-yeah-Yes,yes of course" Sidney fumbled with the doorknob. It wouldn't open. "Fuckfuckfuck" She seethed quickly, feeling her blood pumping through her ears. She called out but no employee answered. She tried again, but again to no avail. Turning around slowly, she felt the deep flush in her face and saw the bemused expression on the woman. She meekly glanced at her clothes, which were still on the floor. "Uh..." Sidney felt her voice trailing off, and watched the other woman rub her fingers together nervously. The young woman forced a small laugh, she seemed friendly enough, but god was she gorgeous. "Maybe we can just hang out here? I'm sure they'll come knocking eventually. Don't worry, it'll be alright. Maybe an adventure, get-to-know-the-stranger-who-walked-in-on-you" she gave Sidney a flashing smile. Everything about her seemed perfect. Sidney couldn't believe this was happening, and only felt her heartbeat increase steadily.  
"Yeah..okay.."She smirked; a chance to spend an hour with a gorgeous woman in lingerie, sounded damn good to her.

After discussing for a while, and some more attempts at getting out, Sidney discovered the young woman's name was Lib. While she wouldn't disclose much about who she was, she merely said she had ran away from her home town, and was attempting to live a new life. Intrigued deeply by her, the two kept good conversation, sitting together on the cushioned seat provided in the cubicle. As their talk progressed, they slowly merged closer and closer to each other.  
"So..you're a pretty bad girl aren't you? Running off? Pretty rebellious i you ask me" Sidney said, the edge of her lips curving in amusement.  
Lib giggled  
"Oh yeah..you could say I'm pretty bad..I wanna try all these new experiences..things I wasn't allowed to before.." Lowering her voice at the end of her sentence, her face was mere inches from Sidney's.  
"You know..I really like you Lib" Sidney cooed playfully, getting even closer.  
"Mm yeah..I think I feel the same way" Lib's voice melted off her tongue, and it was starting to drive Sidney wild. She had always flirted with Kate, but never like this.  
Lib reached for Sidney's hand, pulling it towards her. A deep blush creeping over her face once again, Sid allowed her to grab it, and then went even further, sliding her had up her exposed stomach and up to her bra, feeling the curve of her breast. She could feel her nipples pressing through the thing fabric. "Sidney..." Lib gasped in a hoarse voice, her eyes focused on the other girls lips. Sidney pressed forward, and their lips met. It began slowly and wistfully, their bodies in perfect sync with each other. Sidney began to massage Lib's breasts, and moved to her neck, licking and sucking on her skin. She could feel the heat building between her legs, and Lib's moans slowly got louder and louder. "You're damn good at this" she heaved, weaving her fingers through the girls hair. Just as Sidney came up to continue kissing her, they heard an announcement over the speakers.  
"Closing in 20 minutes, all customers, please finish your shopping, thank you and have a wonderful evening"  
They heard the rattle as someone came, rapping on the doors of the changing rooms. "Please finish up" the employee yelled.  
Sidney, quickly rearranging herself, answered "Could you please unlock this room, I can't seem to be able to get it"  
"Yep. No problem, happens all the time, sorry bout it" the employee mumbled, and after the jiggling of the doorknob, a small crack appears in the door. "Have a nice night" the employee walked off, continuing their checkup.  
Turning back around Sidney felt warm lips envelop hers once more, a soft peck. "Mmm...see you around, stranger" Lib smirked, now fully clothed, and slipped through the door gracefully. "Thank you for keeping me company in such a terribly inconvenient time" she added sarcastically. As the young woman left the store, Sidney couldn't help but stand in amazement. Today was..really something else...she was really something else. And so, she heaved a deep sigh, wondering who this mysterious girl could possibly be, and where she had come from.


End file.
